Charmed, I'm sure
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love; Human and vampire. But what will happen when they find out there is another hidden existence called the Periculum that were "destined" to find the pair for over three centuries? Takes place between T and NM.
1. Deal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe my ideas…but those could be interrupted by my little elf friends…**

**Authors Note: Ha, this was a little thought in my head- and as always, I have to write it down so I can see how it goes. It may be good, it may be bad… but it keeps me amused for right now, so that's all that matters. Please review!**

* * *

**Deal**

"Edward" I whispered, locking the door to my room. "I know you can hear me, come out now… I just want to talk to you…"

I waited a second, expecting him to appear right in front of me when I felt a tap on my left shoulder. "Holy—god, Edward, don't scare me like that!"

He laughed, and once again, that beautiful smile lit up my dark room.

"Sorry," He kissed my hand; I giggled. I'm not usually a bubbly person…but really, his affect on me is crazy.

"Well, anyway" I started, pulling his hand towards mine. We interlocked fingers, breathing in each other's scent. "Charlie's going away for the weekend; some business trip or something in Wyoming; no idea. I was thinking… well more of wondering… you know, how I am…" Edward smirked as he nuzzled against my neck, his beautiful liquid eyes staring up at me. "Does this little rant have a point, Bella?"

"Yes, yes it does. I was just thinking maybe we could go camping"

I held my breath; Edward—in a blink of an eye-- was standing up looking sourly tempted, but then shook his head. "No, I'm not putting you in that position again—you know what happened last time. Victoria or Laurent could attack you easily… and even though you think I excel in everything, which I can't deny is true" He grinned, but then turned to me, his golden eyes suddenly intense. "I can't take on two at a time, too risky. Besides, there are too many _creatures _out there that we don't even know about. Far too dangerous, Bella"

I flinched back at the word _creatures—_the way he said it gave me the creeps. "Edward, I just want to spend some time with you…alone" I gave him my best attempt at _my _dazzling charms and then swiped my strawberry scented hair over my shoulder. I could tell he was fighting back that evil monster again.

"You are going to be the death of me, Bella—or shall I say the death of you" He rubbed his hand through his beautiful locks and then slowly curled his finger in my hair. That was a clear Edward-way of saying: "Fine, but this is _not _a good idea"

I hugged him tightly, loving every minute. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "The death of me, the death of you… at least we'd be together"

His forehead ruffled in confusion. I snickered and whispered in his ear: Ï love you.


	2. Risk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. I hope one day in the future people will be claiming not to own one of my own stories…**

**A/N: I like where this story's going and I really hope if you like it you will **_**review**_**! (I know they're short, but if I know I have enough readers they will grow longer...) **

* * *

**Risk**

I stuck my head out of Edward's Volvo feeling the icy cold breeze, a lot like Edward's skin—tingle all the way down to my spine. It was one of my great ways to relax; well, that and looking into my loves eyes. But today was one of _those _days; the days that Edward's irises thoroughly iced over in apprehension and indecision.

"Bella, you're going to catch pneumonia" Edward insisted, rolling up the automatic window. I ducked my head back in and huffed. "Fine"

We rode mutely, but every few seconds Edward would stop along the road, silently contemplating if he should risk my life by bringing me into the forest once again. I grabbed his hand from the wheel and stared at him softly. His eyes grew a lighter shade of dark—if that was even possible. "Edward—come on, we're all packed and ready to go…" I said for the third time that day. He took a deep unnecessary breath and pulled some gears, not going anywhere near the normal speed limit.

After several hours of non-stop fidgeting from Edward…and from me, we arrived.

"Finally" I said, obviously trying to restrain my hostility. Before I could even slam the door shut he was there beside me. He took my hand in both of his, not breaking my gaze.

"Bella, you understand if there's any sign of danger—if a bee even buzzes anywhere near you, we're going home straight away"

I laughed. "Always melodramatic, this one"

He grinned but it didn't touch his eyes, then his attempt suddenly vanished. His whole face turned serious again; his voice monotone."It's dangerous out there Bella" It wasn't a question; it wasn't an assumption; from his voice it was a plain and clear fact.

I smiled, kissing his hand that recently cupped my cheek. "I'm not afraid"

I walked away from him, grabbing my things from the trunk of his freshly-shined Volvo. My heart sunk as I remembered yesterday's words. Goosebumps arose and it was hard to speak. The words that made me cringe: _There are creatures out there…things we don't even know about…_


	3. Other

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**A/N: So many people are updating stories that this story barely gets a shot! Right after I updated it last I checked about five minutes later and it was already number 60! Crazy, I know. Please review, and please pass along the word!**

* * *

**Other**

"The stars are bright tonight" Edward stated; referring to the sky, yet looking deeply in to my eyes. We were lying back on our sleeping bags, the night was perfect. Or, it would be, if it wasn't so darn cold—and it doesn't help that Edward's body is about the same temperature as an ice cube tray. He turned his body so that his head rested calmly on his arm.

"You're absolutely stunning in the moonlight"

I blushed. It was nice to hear him to refer to me as such since when, in reality, I was a mere piece of coal next to a real life diamond. Eventually though, I would soon be a diamond; but since this topic usually ruins the mood, I didn't mention it.

"Really? I'm just in my sweats—I'm a mess" I lied; If only it was my clothes that would be the reason.

He beamed my favorite grin and stroked my cheek. "I always think you're beautiful" He reminded me. He then leaned in and kissed my jaw, nose, then forehead, pausing to stare in to my eyes. "Never forget that"

0o0o0

I could tell he was watching me "sleep". I thought I was doing a fairly good job faking considering his minty-cool breath was tickling my neck. My stomach still gets butterflies; when will the effects ever differ?

"You can't fool me, Bella. I can tell that you're awake…try and get some sleep, we have a fairly large hike ahead of us tomorrow"

I groaned, turning right side up. I snickered maniacally and tackled him to the ground playfully and he laughed. It was like pushing down a building. Yet, he gave in and tumbled down; me on top. The sounds of my laughs were quiet but his were enough to wake the grave. We lay there mostly sneaking glimpses at each other when the other wasn't looking until I resituated myself under his arm.

From then on, we stared at the stars disputing the possibilities that some kind of species were up there inhabiting them; mostly just enjoying each other's company.

"There could not possibly be other _beings _up there! I remember distinctively watching Neil first walk on the moon. There was no sign of green men with feelers on their heads floating about waiting to be discovered"

I cringed. It bothered me a bit when I realized he was alive when Neil Armstrong walked on the moon…he was alive when Neil was born…when Neil's _parents _were born, more like it…

"Well, this coming from a man who is a mythological creature! I mean, you're being researched just as much as aliens are. You have no right to make these kinds of assumptions. Plus green men with feelers; who's going with the clichés on that one?" I debated, overly confident at my retort.

"Plus" I continued. "I'm not talking about the moon—different planets, stars, even galaxies!"

He paused, opened his mouth and then shut it. I had won. I grinned at his expression; he hated when he didn't get his way. I was basking in my glory when suddenly a tree branch from the oak behind me fell. It was falling towards me—it was all happening so fast—and then I felt something cave in against me; someone just saved my life...

Someone other than Edward.


End file.
